Aftermath
by PainfullyInLove
Summary: After the invasion fails, what happens to the survivors? . . . . . If you can't figure out the pairings, I'm not going to tell you!
1. Chapter 1

The war was over. They had lost. The Firelord had won.

Appa had flown the hardest he ever had. But Azula gave chase, easily gaining on them. With her small fleet of airships, she easily outstripped the tired Appa and his heavy load. Crashing to earth, they all tumbled out to be cut down one by one. Haru put up a miraculous fight, taking several of the firebenders with him before he was finally killed. The Dupe and Pipsqueak were killed the moment they stepped to the ground, crushed by the elite Dai Li. Tao didn't have a chance to get off Appa before he died at Azula's hand. Finally, it was just the four of them: Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph. Fighting as hard as they ever had, they managed to drive Azula's forces back. Toph was the first to fall. The Dai Li encased her unconscious body in stone and disappeared into the earth. Aang cried out and leapt into the sky on his glider, flying straight for Azula. A cry rang out from below him and he twisted his head to look. Sokka was hit. His shirt smoldering, burning away to show the gaping ruined flesh beneath it, he fell back into his sister's arms. Katara's heartbroken wail distracted Aang for only an instant, before he snapped his attention back to the Fire Princess, but it cost him his life. Azula's fire finally hit home, and the glider tumbled from the sky. All eyes followed its flaming descent, but Katara was sure, as she sank to her knees, that she was the only one who watched Aang fall into the gorge that hid the Western Air Temple from the now silent watchers.

Tears running down her face, Katara brushed the hair back from her brother's face. Sokka's blue eyes finally close, and his chest collapsed for the last time. Katara clasped Sokka tight to her one last time, before something hard collided with the base of her head and all was black.

Watching from his own airship, Zuko could do nothing as his sister mercilessly cut through the small group. He saw the Avatar fall, watched as the lifeless body fell down into the gorge. Tears streamed from his face: the world's last chance for peace was gone. He turned his airship around and flew away, unnoticed by the Fire Nation troops below.

"Just take her." Azula's clipped voice cut through the haziness fogging Katara's vision. "There's really no point in leaving her here for some idiot to find. We'll take her to my father, see if he has any ideas of what to do with her."

Katara felt herself being lifted onto strong armored shoulders and born away. She was carried onto one of Azula's airships and dropped roughly to the hard deck floor. She began to cry silently as her arms and legs were bound and a cloth was tied tightly across her mouth. How could such a meticulous plan go so wrong?

She grunted as a pointed boot collided with her stomach. Curling into a ball, she heard Azula's sharp laugh above her.

"Pathetic. You're just like my idiot brother; remove someone from your life and you go all to pieces." She kicked Katara again. "Pathetic."

Katara didn't open her eyes, even when she heard Azula's boots walk away, their swift tap on the floor reminiscent of her sharp voice. She squeezed her eyes tighter and shifted her hands in their bonds, testing for weaknesses. None could be found. The same for her feet. Perfectly executed knots held her in place, completely helpless.

A soldier walking near by noticed her struggles and grinned, walking over. He crouched down and pinched her face between his fingers, drawing her gaze to his face.

"Don't fret sweetness. We'll take good care of you." He leered at her, sticking his tongue out and running it over her cheek. Katara's eyes widened, and from her prone position, she managed to sweep her feet out and knock the soldier away from herself. He roared as he toppled over, then seethed as he stood back up.

"You'll pay for that, water wench!" Katara glared at him. He gritted his teeth and moved to strike her, but another hand, stronger and broader, caught his. Whirling, he found himself looking up into the eyes of Lieutenant Xiao. He gulped.

"The princess said no one was to lay a hand on the prisoner until she says so." Lieutenant Xiao's voice was deep and calm, belaying the fire burning behind it when he looked at the bound Katara. He was large in stature, muscularly built, with long black hair and a sharp goatee. His skin was darker than some of the other firebenders, but his golden eyes shone with the same intensity as Azula's.

The soldier gulped. "Yes Lieutenant. Sorry sir, won't happen again." Xiao released the man and watched him scuttle away. He looked down at Katara, who was giving him her best death stare. He laughed, crouching down. "Yes, we're not to hurt you. Not yet anyway. You see, her highness thinks the Avatar might have survived. And what's the point of destroying the one thing he has left?" he ran a light finger over the cheek the soldier had licked and she flinched away. His smile grew wider. "So we're going to keep you around for a while longer. But how we'll keep you depends on the princess's mood, and your…behavior." Katara whipped her head back to glare at him again. He laughed and stood up. "So behave, water witch. It'll be easier on you." He walked away, footsteps loud and resounding. Katara curled back into her corner and shut her eyes, blocking out the noise from the airship.

She awoke as the crew set down at the base of the Fire Capital. Lieutenant Xiao replaced her rope bonds with chains, and fastened an iron collar around her neck.

"I'll be the one holding your leash, water witch." He told her in a low voice. "Do not give me cause to jerk it." He did so slightly, causing Katara to stumble forward painfully. She continued to glare at him, and opened her newly freed mouth for a biting comeback. But Xiao was too quick for her, and placed his free hand over her mouth.

"Not a sound out of you." She bit him. She expected him to jerk the chain or at least strike her, but he only smiled evilly. Taken aback, she released his hand and spat his taste on the deck before him. Now he did strike her, a dizzying blow to the side of her head. She reeled, and before she could fully collect herself, she was being jerked down the runway and onto a path leading straight for the Fire Palace.

Xiao stayed in front of her, gripping her chain leash tightly. No chance of escape. But where would she go? All her friends, family were dead, gone, and she was in the Fire Nation. Her dark skin and blue eyes stuck out more than Appa would have, though more subtly. Soon she was being pulled up the towering stairs that lead into the dark entrance way. Azula, at the front of the "spoils party", halted the company before entering the massive doors of the Firelord's chamber.

"I want to speak to my father alone before I introduce our…guest. Lieutenant Xiao, why don't you take her into one of the private audience chambers and see if you can't quell some of that spirit she demonstrated earlier. I'm sure you're up for it?" she said, cocking an eyebrow dangerously. Xiao grinned in reply. "Good. You have half an hour. Don't disappoint me."

She pushed through the large double doors and continued straight while the rest of the company branched off to the right. Katara barely had time to take in the enormous size of the fore chamber before Xiao tugged the chain and dragged her off to the left. They emerged into a slightly smaller chamber with couches and chairs strewn about, all tastefully upholstered in red and gold fabric. Xiao sank down into one of the chairs with a sigh.

"It's always good to be home." He grinned at Katara, yanking her forward so she fell at his feet. "When Azula brings the Firelord, you are to bow at his feet, is that understood?"

"I will never cower before-" Katara began, but a hard smack to the face interrupted her. Xiao didn't even look disturbed, like he smacked around bound captives everyday. Which, Katara thought as she wiped blood from her lip, he probably did.

"You're very brave to hit me while I'm chained!" Katara threw at him. "Why don't you let me on my feet and-" another blow knocked her down again, chains rattling metallically. Xiao's expression had not changed, though he seemed somewhat amused.

"Bastard." Katara spat out, sitting up again, wiping more blood from her mouth.

Xiao contemplated her. "So hurting you won't break your spirit…then what should I do with you little water witch?" Katara stared up at him, suddenly afraid. What else could he do to her?

Suddenly, he yanked the chain forward and she was crushed against his chest. His lips descended upon hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She tried to scream, but he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, silencing her. His other hand roamed over her body, flitting from one spot to another to pinch and poke in uncomfortable places. Her hands were drawn up over her head. He released her mouth and hair long enough to quickly refasten her hands behind her back. She struggled and he slapped her. He recaptured her mouth, roughly biting her lips. His left hand held her head to his, as his other hand began undoing her sash.

Azula and the Firelord entered the chamber as Xiao was refastening his pants. Katara lay curled into a tight ball next to one of the couches, her entire body in pain and covered with bruises. Azula smirked to herself. Xiao was one of the best when it came to knowing how to break prisoners. Ozai noticed his daughter's smirk and smiled slightly to himself. So this _was_ her doing. Lieutenant Xiao bowed deeply to the Firelord.

"My lord, I hope I have not offended you."

"On the contrary, Lieutenant," the Firelord's smooth voice was perfectly even. Azula's smirk broadened. Xiao straightened.

"With your lord's permission…" Ozai waved his hand, indicating that Xiao should continue dressing. He turned to the coiled Katara.

"And who's this then?"

"This, father, is the Avatar's water teacher." Azula nudged Katara with her foot. "But she seems unable to speak at the moment."

Ozai and Xiao laughed cruelly. "Would you please excuse us, Lieutenant? Job well done." Xiao bowed to his lord and princess and left without a glance at the shuddering girl lying hunched behind the couch.

Ozai signaled to a pair of guards behind him. "Take her and her clothes to my chambers, I wish to interrogate her personally." The guards bowed and collected the moaning Katara. They carried her silently out and away. Ozai turned back to his daughter. "Well done Azula. But you didn't find a trace of your brother, did you?"

"No father. I think he and Iroh have disappeared together."

"Seems likely, doesn't it?" The firelord began to pace. "We shall have to find them, Azula, before they can pick up where the Avatar left off." He stopped. "Are you sure he's alive?"

"We couldn't find his body, and my men are scouring the Western Air Temple for him. If he is alive, we'll find him."

"And if he's not…we'll have to search the entire Water Tribes for the new avatar." Ozai sighed regally. "I'm going to question the water girl…see what I can get out of her."

"Want me to come along?" Azula asked sweetly.

The Firelord chuckled. "I would like to interogat her alone, Princess Azula. Go rejoin your men at the Air Temple. And don't forget to check the gorge bottom as well."

Azula bowed and exited the chamber. Ozai waited until he heard her leave before turning and following the guards with Katara to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed…makes me vera happy! And don't worry; I'm going to see this story through to the end…please let me know if I should fix anything.

…………………………………………………………….

Katara moaned. Her head felt like mush.

"Hello my dear." A smooth voice murmured in her ear.

Her eyes snapped open. Through her teetering vision, she made out the chuckling face of Fire Lord Ozai. "You look a little stunned. Can I get you anything?" he moved away.

Katara groaned. Her whole body was in pain. In a rush, she remembered everything that had happened…every thing Lieutenant Xiao had done to her. She tried to hug her arms to her body but found them suspended above her, chained to the wall. Katara shut her eyes again, willing herself away from this place. When it didn't work, and she opened her eyes again, her vision was clear. The Firelord's chambers were impressive. Floor-to-ceiling windows were drawn with red velvet curtains, but Katara dimly imagined the room would be very bright if they were open. Fire burned everywhere, held captive by iron bowls. Ozai's bed lay across from her, fully as wide as Appa's back…Appa! What had happened to him? She shut her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't even stopped to think about him…

"Come come, no one will hurt you now." The Firelord's silky voice folded around her and her crystalline eyes shot open. Furrowing her brows into a deep glare, she moved so her feet were under her.

"What-what do you want with me?" her voice was hoarse, cracked. "Let me go!"

"Tsk-tsk. Such manners. Don't the Water Savages teach manners anymore?" his words earned him a deeper glare. "Well, they'll all be eradicated soon enough, just to make sure the Avatar will be born into the Fire Nation." He crouched down to look into her eyes. "How will it feel my dear? The Avatar was the last Airbender…you, his companion, may very well become the last Waterbender." He smirked. Katara spit in his eye.

With a snarl he smacked her hard across the face. Her face snapped to the side. He was much more powerful than Xiao could ever hope to be. Stunned, she looked back at him. He was wiping the spittle from his eye with a silken rag, frowning down at her.

"Now, if you're not going to behave, I shall have to punish you."

Katara merely sneered at him. Xiao had done all that could be done to her, she wasn't afraid. But she became very afraid when the Firelord's palms ignited and he brought them very close to her face.

"It's amazing," his voice was a low purring whisper. "what will burn with the right amount of…heat applied." A flaming finger barely skimmed the corner of her eye and she flinched away from the intense heat. "I believe you've been acquainted with my son…he did not behave either. But I think that any scars you have should be more…discreet, than his. Such a young, pretty face…" with a sudden jerk, he yanked off the shirt his servants had put on her. The brown cloth fluttered away as Ozai spun Katara so that he faced her naked back. "Yes, I believe more discreet is the way to go." The fire spurting from his index finger concentrated into blue with a mere thought. He lowered it to the middle of her back, etching a small circle into her flesh. Katara screamed. It hurt! It hurt unimaginably!

Ozai continued calmly, drawing symbols into the yielding skin of his captive. When he was finished, Katara was sobbing, and close to receding back into unconsciousness. Before she could completely slip away, Ozai tipped her head back so her mouth fell open. Tracing a warm finger around her lips, he murmured into her ear: "is the Avatar alive?"

Katara gasped. "Remember," he cautioned her. "I will find out if you are lying when Azula comes back. Tell me, did he die?"

"You'll…never kill…him." Katara sighed, flitting back into unconsciousness.

"Ah ah ah, my dear," Ozai's voice and rough shaking pulled her back into a hazy semi-consciousness. "before you fall all the way back, just know that you've been asleep for three days. A lot can happen in three days." He kissed her ear lightly, with searing lips. "if you know what I mean." Katara's eyes rolled back in her head and she was finally able to slip into blissful blackness.

………………………………………………………………….

Once again she woke up bound. But this time, her arms were stretched out to the sides, chained to the bars of a cage. She tried to open her eyes, and swore she had, but she could still see only blackness. Only when she turned her head did she feel the scrape of rough material on her temples and nose. Blindfolded. Where was she now? She tossed her head, trying to loosen her bonds.

A light breeze played across the naked skin of her chest and back, and she hissed as it brushed against her burns. She heard footsteps come towards her, and she swiveled her head to meet them. A key was turned in a lock, and steel grated on steel as a door swung open. A rough hand shoved the blindfold down into her mouth, effectively gagging her.

"You were wrong, wench." Ozai's poisonous voice curled into her ears. "I could kill him. Azula brought his body back this morning. The Avatar is dead, girl. And so are your people." Katara stared wide-eyed at him. What was he saying? "Oh don't worry." He smiled cruelly at her. "They haven't been eradicated yet. But Azula is on her way to the North Pole, and your friend Lieutenant Xiao," Katara shuddered. "is on his way to the South." Katara's head snapped back up, hate blazing in her eyes. Her fingers curled and the Firelord's throat tightened. He gasped and choked as Katara tightened her grip. Still struggling to breath, he hit her solidly on the temple with a closed fist, cruelly breaking her concentration.

"Guard!" Ozai roared, massaging his throat. "Guard, get in here!"

Two armored soldiers entered the Firelord's chambers, rushing to his side where he lay kneeling before Katara's cage. "My lord?"

"Take this witch away and crush her hands. I don't want her to be able to hold a spoon when you're done with her!" he rose and turned away. He over his shoulder at the weeping of Katara before saying: "And have as much fun with her as you'd like first…she seems to enjoy firebenders, don't you girl?" he smiled to himself and left the room to fully regain his composure.

The guards unhooked Katara's chains and dragged her from the cage. Her mind was still reeling: Xiao, massacring her family…Azula in the North… Gran Gran… Sokka… Aang… Toph… Appa…

Her mind finally snapped back to reality as one soldier held her down as the other one attacked her. She screamed, but it only made them laugh and move harder. Finally, her pain and humiliation reached a peak. With a burst of strength, she wrenched herself free from the man holding her wrists, and away from the man on top of her.

"Stop her!" the man who had held her down yelled, his companion was too busy fumbling with his own belt to answer. He sent a stream of fire at Katara, who threw up her hands to shield herself. She screamed as her palms burned, just like the time Aang had accidentally hurt her. But this time there was no water readily available. She screeched at the two men descending on her, and flung her blistering fingers at them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

She could see their eyes dart back and forth in a panic as they felt an icy cold begin in their hands and feet and slowly creep inwards towards their hearts. With small twist of the girl's hands, they felt their hearts freeze, cease beating, their vision go black, and sank into an icy void.

Katara clasped her charred hands close to her as she stumbled through the Fire Palace. She met up with no other person, thankful that no one would catch her and send her back to Ozai. She managed to find a storeroom and equipped herself with garments and bandages for her hands, hissing as the cloth slide over her burned back and wrapped around her destroyed hands. Drawing a red hood clumsily over her head, Katara slunk out into the bright sunlight of the Fire Nation, slipping away through a servant's entrance. She was soon lost in the crowd, and when the alarm was raised in the palace, and the Firelord's personal guards had been sent out in droves to find her, they were unable to locate the young girl with blue eyes and dark skin. She seemed to have disappeared into the Fire Nation Capital without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, from now on, the story takes place seven years after Aang died. Katara is 21 and Zuko is 23.

………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been seven years. Seven years the Fire Nation terrorized the world. Seven long years since the Avatar fell to the Fire Princess. Seven years Zuko had been on the run. Having reunited with his uncle soon after they both escaped the Fire Nation, they had resumed traveling together. But there was no safe place anywhere anymore. The Fire Nation permeated every nook, every cranny of the Earth Kingdom. There was no place left to run to for fugitives or Water Tribe members, both being savagely hunted by the Dai Li and Azula's ruthless pack of bounty hunters. No place, except the mountains, the desert and the great forests that were still left unscathed. Gathering their families and belongings, those that could raced to the relative safety of the few havens.

For his part, Zuko would have much preferred the forest to the dry desert his uncle had steered them towards. He knew that they would be easily lost in the swirling sands, but it was unbearably hot, even for firebenders.

They had hidden in the desert for five years. Finally coming out and resuming their traveling, they had picked up quite a lot of contacts in the growing underworld of the Earth Kingdom. Everywhere they went, someone knew somebody somewhere that Iroh had helped and they always managed to find a meal. Zuko was grateful, but chafed at having to rely on charity. He wanted to fight back! But the time wasn't ripe yet; the different refuges weren't united, each wanting to protect its own first. But their numbers were growing and soon, Zuko knew, it would be the perfect time to strike at Azula and his father.

……………………………………………………………….

"How much farther do you think, uncle?" Zuko asked. His feet hurt. He was tired. He was hungry. And he was tired of walking. But he wouldn't complain. He knew why they walked so far each day.

"Just a bit farther Zuko, then we can stop for the night." Iroh knew how Zuko felt. They had been traveling for hours. But he wanted to find a good sheltered spot before settling down; Fire Nation soldiers patrolled all the roads, especially at night.

Zuko sighed. His feet trudged on as his mind wandered. He seemed to walk in a daze until the sharp scent of wood smoke scratched against his nose.

"Uncle!" he pointed. Up ahead, a blaze was consuming a village.

"Hurry Zuko!" Iroh was already running towards the village. Zuko wondered dimly how his uncle could run so fast as he charged after him. They arrived in time to see a gang of six or seven firebenders laugh as they set fire to several more homes, the dry wood thatch igniting quickly. People ran frantically through the burning huts, the men trying to defend their homes while the women gathered their children or aided in trying to beat off their attackers. Many were cut down as the fires burned brighter.

"Zuko! Get the children!" Iroh's voice was almost lost amid the roar of the fires and the screams of the people, but Zuko heard him and nodded curtly. He rushed headlong into the village, herding children and their weeping mothers out, into the forest that lay beyond. He looked around quickly, trying to see if he had missed any when he saw two small figures huddled together, trapped beneath a burning beam. He barreled headlong towards them, snatching the girl and her brother out just before the beam crashed down. Carrying them both in his arms, he trotted into the forest. A good ways in, he found a crowd of men and boys already there, his uncle at the center. Zuko wasn't sure what had happened, but obviously his uncle had managed to persuade them to escape rather than die trying to save their destroyed homes.

He looked around, trying to find the children's parents. But no one came forward to claim them. He set them down, the girl already asleep, soot clinging to the tear tracks lining her face. Her brother looked like he could fall down any minute, but he stayed upright looking up at Zuko. Zuko crouched down so that he was on eye-level with the boy; he couldn't be more than six, his sister around four.

"Do you see your mom or dad anywhere?" Zuko asked him quietly. The boy did a cursory glance around, scanning each face.

"No." he answered, looking down. "They never came out of the house."

Zuko nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch over you."

The boy nodded and the minute his head touched the ground he was asleep. Zuko sat with a sigh next to them, propping his elbows on his knees, bowing his head. This wasn't the first time he and Iroh had come across a burning village.

"Nephew?" Iroh's voice sounded above him and he looked up. His uncle was looking questioningly at the two sleeping children.

"Their parents didn't get out in time." Zuko said. "I told him I'd watch over them."

Iroh nodded. "We've managed to match most of the others back together." He put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Come on." Zuko looked up and frowned.

"Where?"

"The village headman says that there is a small group that has hidden itself deep within this forest. If we travel quickly, we'll be able to get there before nightfall." He hauled Zuko to his feet. "Do you want help with…?"

"No. Thank you Uncle, but I'll take care of them." Iroh nodded, and went off to help organize the people. Zuko shook the boy awake. He looked up at Zuko with hollow eyes.

"I need to carry you." Zuko said. He hoisted the boy onto his back and gently picked up the small girl. She mumbled into his shoulder as she squirmed to get comfortable. Zuko, once he was sure they were secure, turned and followed his Uncle and the villagers into the depths of the forest.

……….

"Here! On the west bank!" the call went out through the torch-lit camp. Able-bodied men and women rushed out in the dark to help. Zuko and Iroh led the long train of refugees up a steep embankment, stumbling slightly from weariness. Zuko carried the young boy on his back, who had long since slipped back into sleep, while his sister slumbered in Zuko's arms. Iroh guided a young woman who's leg had been severely burned and half of one of her ears had been sliced off. The rest of the village trailed behind them, weary and hurt.

They were lead by the forest people into a network of treetop houses with a sprinkling of ground-based huts beneath them. People drifted in and out, looking at the new arrivals. Others rushed forward with blankets and food. The houses in the trees looked like they had seen better days; the planking connecting them was run-down and slats were missing in some places. But the people seemed healthy enough, and eager to help the displaced villagers.

Zuko barely registered when the children were lifted from him. He didn't even remember sitting beneath a tree before he drifted away.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Waking from a dream of cold drinks that tasted like sand, Zuko lifted his heavy lids to find himself staring into a pair of golden eyes. Jumping back in surprise, he smacked his head against the trunk of the tree that had supported him during his nap. Rubbing his head, he inspected his inspector a bit closer. The pair of eyes belonged to a young girl, maybe six years old, who stood a foot away from him and was studying him intently. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Her hair was long and thick but very dark, a bare shade browner than black, and pulled back in a substantial braid. Her lips were full and pouty, and her skin was a nice mix of light and dark, a sort of mocha-brown. Her forest green and brown dress was torn along the hem, and her bare feet were extremely dusty. She was thin, like the village children, and had an air of wild, unabated freedom about her. She smelled like fresh air and burnt bread.

Zuko imagined he looked pretty funny to her, with a scar across one eye, and hair hiding his face. His clothes were tattered and scorched, his shoes dusty and repaired many times over. He probably smelled like ash and looked hungry.

She looked at him looking at her awhile longer before crossing her arms and asking in a very light, lilting voice: "Are you my father?"

Zuko choked and stuttered: "Wha-what?"

"Well, my mom won't tell me who my father is, so I think it's you. You _are_ the only other person here with yellow eyes." She said, very politely.

"Um, I don't think so." He definitely _didn't_ think so. "Who's your mom?"

"Oh, she's…coming! There she is! Mom!" she called and waved. Zuko scrambled to get up, brushing off his pants.

"Kaya, what are you doing, bothering this man?" an all-too familiar voice asked. Zuko froze. He heard a gasp and hesitated before raising his head. His golden eyes met blue and he sighed. Uh-oh.

The dark woman in front of him stared for an instant, blue eyes flashing, but then they were blank. He frowned.

"Sorry to bother you, sir." She bowed, thick hair looping over her shoulder. "I don't know what my daughter was thinking." She raised her head and stared at him, frowning slightly.

Zuko reeled. He knew this must be the Avatar's waterbender, what was her name…Katara, but she didn't seem to recognize him. And…daughter?! She should be as old as he was, if not younger! What was she doing with a daughter?

"Mom? Mom!" Kaya's chiming voice snapped them back. "This is my father!"

It was the water tribe girl's turn to be caught off-guard. "What?"

"Yeah. He's my dad." Kaya turned a beaming smile on a befuddled Zuko. He knew that smile…then it hit him. That was Azula's smile, her eyes; her face belonged to Azula. But it was softer, kinder. Not…evil.

"No, Kaya, he's not." She pulled her daughter to her. "What are you doing?"

Kaya pulled away and crossed her arms frowning. "Well, I _want_ him to be."

Zuko was struck again with how similar to Azula she looked. "Um…" he said. "Katara?"

She glanced up at him. "That's not my name anymore." She said quietly. "I lost that name years ago." She picked up her protesting daughter and walked away.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Hee hee hee! Did anyone realize what forest they're in? Or who's tree houses those are?


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko sat beneath a large tree, scowling and whittling. Maybe his Uncle was content to stay in this forest and live off the supplies of these people, but he wasn't. They had been there a week, and he was restless. Who knows when the Fire Nation would send soldiers to find out where the entire village went. And if immobility wasn't enough to spur him forwards, the continual run-ins with the Waterbender were unnerving. He never knew what to say. He had so many questions: why does your daughter look like my sister? Why do you have a daughter? Who's her father? What happened to the avatar? What happened?

But the look in her eyes stopped him every time. An empty, hollow, beaten look had taken up residence when the prideful, rebellious, spirited one left. Iroh seemed perfectly at home, as he did everywhere. He talked to everyone, helped everywhere, and did everything possible that unintentionally made Zuko feel more anti-social than he already did. Zuko knew his Uncle didn't do it on purpose, but he couldn't help feeling resentful as he was increasingly ignored.

Zuko cursed as his knife slipped and he cut his thumb. Popping it into his mouth, he glared at the blade, and came up with all sorts of ways to get his revenge on it.

"Here." A soft voice said. Dry hands removed his hand from his mouth and cool water washed over his thumb. He looked up into the downcast eyes of Katara, who seemed intent on working.

"Thank you." He murmured when she had finished, pulling his hand back. He couldn't help noticing that her fingers were scarred, badly: almost as bad as his own scar. "What happened?" he whispered, not really meaning to ask. Katara glanced down, then around, and sat beside him.

"I was captured." She said, eyes sad. Zuko realized that if he looked close enough, he could read her emotions from her unusually expressive eyes. "Azula took me to your father. He wanted my hands crushed, to stop my bending. But I escaped, only burned. But by the time I found water, the damage had been done." She smiled mirthlessly. "Ironic, isn't it? I used to travel with the Avatar, the last Airbender, and now I'm the last Waterbender."

Zuko turned his face from her. He knew of his father's eradication of the Water Tribes. Azula had defeated the Northern Water tribe in less than a week; it hadn't taken Lieutenant Xiao even a full day to destroy the Southern tribe. He turned back to Katara, about to ask another question when:

"Nephew! There you are!" Iroh's cheerful countenance burst into his vision. Zuko groaned inwardly. Not now…not again… "Won't you come help me make-oh, sorry young lady, I didn't see you there…" Iroh trailed off as he recognized Katara. His eyes darted to Zuko who shrugged. Katara looked up at the stunned, rotund man, and Zuko saw her eyes flash again with recognition, as they had when she first saw him, then return to blank and sad. Zuko saw that Iroh also noticed the display as his Uncle's forehead contorted briefly into a frown. Then the jovial man thrust his hand out to Katara.

"Hello! My name is Mushi. I believe you are acquainted with my nephew, Li." A pleading gaze begged her to accept the names and ask no questions.

"Yara." She replied, taking his hand, allowing herself to be helped to her feet. She returned his gaze, but demanded, not requested, that no questions be asked. "My daughter, Kaya, lives here too." Iroh's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he remained silent. At that moment, wild giggly laughter could be heard above, and a small form hurtled towards them. Kaya dropped down into their midst from a zip wire, followed by a shower of dry leaves.

"Hi mom!" Kaya said, completely breathless. Dressed in a purple tunic and lighter purple leggings, and still barefoot, Zuko thought she looked the least like Azula at the moment. Her hair was wild and messy, her eyes glowing with joy and freedom.

"Oh, and Li's here too!" she grabbed him around the middle and squeezed. Zuko glanced at Katara for instructions, but she seemed as surprised as him. Iroh laughed merrily.

"So this is your daughter! Yes, we've met before." Iroh smiled at Kaya. "Li…"

"OH! Mushi!" Kaya exclaimed. "Rowtag says that if you don't get that thing out of his tent right now he will-"

"Ah yes!" Iroh interrupted. "Right away." He walked off rather quickly; Zuko got the impression that similar warnings had been issued before. Kaya trotted after him, waving back at Katara and Zuko.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Katara was scared. She didn't want to be left alone with Zuko. She was afraid he would ask questions that she couldn't answer…not again. When she had found the woods people living in Jet's forest, her condition only just beginning to show against her dress, she had been bombarded by questions. Finally she broke down and refused to talk to anyone. Rowtag had saved her from his people, pushing through the throng and carrying her to his own tent. His wife had looked after her, comforting the young girl back to the point where she could stand human contact again. After Kaya was born, Katara began to rebuild her life without Sokka or Aang. She took the name Yara, wanting to discard everything that came from…that time. The time filled with painful memories: both good and bad. She meditated for days, finally erasing every memory of Zuko, Azula, the Fire Nation soldiers, Aang, Sokka…

But when her daughter found Zuko, her memories came crashing back to her. She didn't want to relive any more of those times, but she found herself having to, just by being in his presence.

She turned to him, ready to make an excuse to go somewhere else, but found him gazing calmly at her. She blinked at him, waiting for him to speak. At length, he did, hesitantly.

"Yara," he frowned. "Katara, I'm not going to ask you anything. If you don't want to tell me anything, you don't have to. And I'll make sure Uncle doesn't ask you anything either. We don't mean you any harm, and with any luck we'll be gone within the week."

Katara's fear melted as he turned away from her. "Zuko, sorry, Li." He turned back. "Don't leave on my account. I…can't talk about anything from before. Not yet, maybe not ever. But you are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"If it were up to me, we'd be gone long ago." Zuko growled. "Staying in one place is risky for us."

Katara nodded. She knew.

"War is coming again, Katara." Zuko turned to look into her eyes. At the mention of a fight, they glowed with spirit again. "It will be here soon. But we're not ready. We need the avatar."

"The avatar hasn't been reincarnated Zuko." Katara answered. "With the extinction of the water tribes, the cycle was broken."

Zuko bowed his head. "Somewhere, there must be water benders. You're proof of that…some must have survived."

Katara shook her head. "Not many. Azula's pack of hunters has been hunting us down and killing us off, one by one. Besides," she continued, beginning to walk away. "When Azula shot him in the back with lightening, his chi was locked. He couldn't go into the Avatar state. There was probably no chance of him being reincarnated anyway."

Zuko followed her, jamming the spoon he had been carving into his pocket. "Then we can only rely on ourselves. The people must unite against the Fire nation, and restore peace."

"Yes." Katara said. "But who will organize us?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ow!" Zuko stuck his finger in his mouth, throwing the knife away. This spoon was proving too troublesome to be worth the effort.

"Maybe you should stop whittling, since you're no good at it." A sarcastic voice commented, and his knife was offered to him, handle first. Zuko took it, looking into his sister's eyes and Kaya sat in front of him. "My mom can fix that, you know. She's a healer."

"Yes, I know." Zuko said. "She fixed my other finger this morning."

Kaya smiled broadly. "Good." She shifted uncomfortably for a moment. Then asked: "will you be my father?"

Zuko jerked, slicing yet another finger. "Ow! What?!"

"I need a father. And I like you, a lot. I don't really know why." Kaya pondered the man sitting in front of her, both index fingers crammed in his mouth. "I just do. More than that, I know that my mom needs someone to love her and watch out for her. I can't do that because she's already watching over me. Someone needs to watch over her."

"Why me?" Zuko asked through his fingers. "Why not some other guy?"

"You're the only one who looks like me." Kaya said simply, still staring at his fingers. "Here, give me those." She stuck out a small hand and Zuko looked at her doubtfully. "I've done it before, just don't tell mom." She bent water from a nearby leaf until it turned brown and dead and carefully washed Zuko's injuries with it. The water glowed and Zuko felt the pain begin to ebb. When her supply was exhausted, Kaya pulled away. The cuts weren't completely gone, but they were better.

"You can heal?" Zuko asked, inspecting his fingers. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Yep!" Kaya answered, distracted by a squirrel-munk than scrambled down a nearby tree. "Bye!" she ran off in pursuit of it.

Azula had discovered her talent early too, Zuko thought. No reason to get excited over a little early bending.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't want the Avatar to come back." It was a spoken statement, not a question, not an accusation, just a fact. Katara sighed, not sure whether she would dignify Zuko with a response or not. He had been coming back to the topic for the past three weeks, and she was sick of it. She turned to face him.

"Of course I want the Avatar to come back Zuko." She stared him straight in the eye. He didn't look convinced. "I do."

"No you don't." he said obstinately, like a child with an idea. Katara rolled her eyes and returned to her task. They were supposed to be washing and repairing clothes. Zuko was mostly just sitting while Katara worked. He had been trying hopelessly to sew, but when Katara had happened to glimpse over and see his haphazard stitching, she took his needle away and told him to wash clothes instead. He had, and had finished long before she could fix his "repairs." Now he sat glaring at her, his arms folded tight, back against a tree.

"Okay Zuko." Katara said irritably. "I don't want the Avatar back because…" she trailed off.

"Because as long as there's no Avatar, Aang will always be the Avatar." Zuko said triumphantly. "That's why."

Katara stilled, then shook her head. That was absurd…wasn't it?

She didn't mind really, but she wished Rowtag had assigned someone else to carry water back. She even wished she could do it alone. But no, of course not, that would be silly, sending only one person to get water. Of course she needed help…but why Zuko? Rowtag said it was because he was new, and needed to know where the main water source was. A legitimate reason, but Katara could have done without the extra contact with the moody ex-prince. Zuko and Iroh stirred up so many emotions that had lain at the bottom of her heart for so long that she had almost managed to forget them. Now every time she turned around, a memory stabbed her heart with icy claws, sinking in until she was immersed. Happy memories, sad memories, painful, angry, hurtful, joyful, they all swam before her until something snapped her back to reality; usually her daughter. She thanked the gods every day for how Kaya had turned out: kind, thoughtful, cheerful…not at all like her 'father'.

Since Jet had flooded the valley years ago, people had returned to the fertile land. Rowtag's people had frequently visited until a fire nation platoon had burnt the recovering village to the grounds, in the name of the Fire Lord of course. Now Katara and Zuko picked their way among crumbling, charred ruins to reach one of the few remaining un-congested bends of the river. They unloaded their packs of waterskins and dipped them into the water.

Zuko watched Katara all the way from camp to the river. She was very much the same do-gooder girl he had fought against years ago, but time had changed her. She was more reserved, more serious. But then, he knew he hadn't escaped unscathed. He had noticed several changes in himself: a conscientious had developed somewhere, along with compassion. He found these new attributes tiring, and wished they hadn't developed at all. Other times, they were strangely useful.

He watched as Katara dragged the skin through the water to fill it. He frowned.

"Why don't you just bend the water into it?" he asked, bending down to fill his own.

"I can't." she said, corking one and reaching for another.

When she didn't continue, Zuko looked at her hands. Pink shiny scars laced up and down her hands on both sides. Three of her fingers moved stiffly, and one was bent at an odd angle.

"You can't bend?" Katara shook her head. "Try."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Try." He said. "I just want to see you try."

Katara frowned. She hadn't bended anything in a long time. Healed yes, but that didn't take much precision, not for the type of healings she had done anyway. "But…"

"Just do it." Zuko snapped.

Katara glared at him and waved her hands at the water. Nothing happened. She tried again, trying a little this time. Still nothing. She looked at Zuko with an 'I told you so' look in her eyes. Zuko snorted.

"You call that trying? Come on, you're a Master Waterbender! You can do better."

Katara took a deep breath and focused. Standing up, she moved her arms in the ritualized motion for a waterwhip. She crept towards the water, moving slowly but confidently. Closing her eyes, she gestured. She heard a splash and opened her eyes. The fish that had jumped landed back in the water with an even louder splash. She sighed, her shoulders hunching. She turned and shrugged at Zuko and moved to pick up another skin. Pale hands closed around her dark wrists and pulled them up.

"Heal yourself." He said, plunging her hands into the water.

"Zuko, I-"

"Don't say anything, just do it." He said, staring into her eyes. He had never noticed that just behind the cerulean lay a small sliver of dark blue, framing her pupils. "Don't even think about it, just do." He whispered.

Katara opened her mouth, shut it, and looked back at the shining water. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes and emptied her mind of everything but healing. When she had tried it in the Fire Nation, the water had been stagnant and stale, grimy with disuse. She hadn't tried since then to heal herself. This water was cold and rippling, reminding her so much of the South Pole. Calling on the reawakened memories that danced through her head, Katara focused her whole being on her hands and willed them better.

Zuko watched as Katara's hand began to glow a medium blue, and then as the light began to intensify to a white-hot turquoise he released her hands and sat back to watch. The scars glowed and shrank, sucked into her skin. The disjointed fingers repaired themselves and the one finger that stuck out gave an audible crack then slide gently back into place. She opened her eyes a crack before the glow had dissipated and gasped. She flexed her hands then stood up quickly and went through the motions. A massive stream of water rose from the river and flew through the air around her. She froze it, unfroze it, made it tentacles, fly in globlets, and finally sent it back to the water.

Finally, she turned and saw Zuko, smiling, actually genuinely smiling. Not a big smile, it was even more of a smirk, but Katara felt her soul stir. She reached out a still glowing finger to his face.

Zuko was shocked to see the finger come at him. Katara's display proved to him that her confidence was still there, just buried under fear and regret. When she reached for him he instinctively leaned back then stopped himself. She walked towards him and placed a hand over his left eye. He felt a cool warmth slip under his skin and spread until it engulfed his entire scar. Katara let out her pent-up breath and pulled away a moment later.

"There." She whispered. "Happy?"

Zuko put a hand up to his face and felt the smooth skin. No scar, no ruined flesh met his inquiring fingertips. He looked at Katara and opened his mouth to say…he wasn't quite sure what. But he was pretty sure that it had 'I think I love you' somewhere in it. Katara smiled as if she understood and went back to the river. Zuko stared dazedly after her, still feeling up his face in an amazed way. Almost ten years, and the mark was gone in a matter of moments. He shut his mouth and returned to her side, but the waterskins were all full. He helped her pack them away and they set out back to the camp.

As they trudged through the dense forest, Katara examined her handiwork. Her hands were smooth and monochromatic again; no pink obscured the tan flesh. All of her fingers worked capably as she flexed them, occasionally bending water from the grass just to prove she could. She glanced over at Zuko more than a few times, and was amused to find his hand seemingly attatched to his eye. It hadn't stopped roving over his healed skin since she had taken her own hand away. He looked even more attractive without it, all nice and symmetrical, but somewhat unfamiliar. The scar made him Zuko, the banished prince, but now he was just Zuko, nephew to Iroh, fellow refugee…her friend?

She looked over again and was about to say something when a disheveled Kaya raced up to her.

"Kaya, what's wrong?" Katara asked. Kaya's hair was rumpled and singed, her clothes scorched and dirty. A shallow cut on her shoulder bled sluggishly. She looked up at her mother with terrified eyes and uttered:

"They found us."


	6. Chapter 6

After firmly instructing Kaya to _stay hidden, _Zuko and Katara raced back to the campsite. It was unbearable. Flames spurted from the clenched fists of firebending soldiers, incinerating everything they swung at. The rebels tried to fight back as best they could, but were quickly struck down by the malevolent benders. Rhinos rampaged through the huts, their long horns cutting through flimsy doors and knocking down walls. Their riders torched the remaining buildings, leaving nothing in their wake but ashes and smoke.

Without a thought, Katara leapt into combat, fighting hand to hand, body to body, her opponents crumbling before her. Her waterbending instincts hadn't yet returned, and it didn't even cross her mind to use them. Zuko charged in after her, ignoring the fallen soldiers and helping the people to escape. All around him was chaos, men and women fighting against the demons that had taken their homes so many times before, and now were trying again. Rowtag battled three at once, while some of the older children ganged up on a number of the smaller soldiers. He glimpsed his uncle, fading away into the brush with the youngest children. They would be safe with him.

A massive rhino burst into the middle, tossing his head and throwing bodies into the air. Astride him sat a wild firebender, flailing his whip at any who crossed his path. He struck down a woman and child as Zuko watched, his rhino's eyes rolling in its skull. Zuko ran sideways, knocking another potential victim out of the way. The firebender growled and slashed his whip down, catching Zuko beneath his right eye. A small gash opened and Zuko felt blood run down his cheek. With a calculated leap, Zuko mounted the rhino just as the bender's whip was returning to its wielders hand. Drawing his fist back, Zuko caught the man beneath the chin and knocked him off the rhino. He sputtered on the ground, then shrieked as he was beset by angry defenders. Zuko hauled the rhino to a standstill and dismounted, looking for other areas of trouble. His eyes caught on a bright spot of violet dashing through the crowds.

Zuko ran after Kaya, praying that she didn't get hurt. The small girl twisted and dodged expertly between the legs of the fighters. She was looking for her mother, but couldn't find her. Beginning to cry, she turned around and ran straight into another pair of legs. She looked up, ready to defend herself. Zuko looked down at her, bemused by her expression.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." She sniffled. "Where's mom?"

"I don't know. Come with me." He stuck his hand out and she took it. They darted back through the crowd until they came to the edge of it. From small rise, they surveyed the scene.

Most of the fighting was done, the bodies of both sides lying entwined with each other on the field. The villagers, having the upper hand by numbers alone, were beating down the remaining firebenders, two or three ganging up on one of the enemy at once. No firebender was allowed to escape.

"I don't see her!" Kaya whined, standing on her tiptoes and scanning for her mother. Zuko was looking for her too.

"There!" he pointed. Seated under a wide oak tree, obviously exhausted, was Katara. In her hand she clasped a bloody sword, the other lay draped across her lap.

"Kaya!" the girl sprinted away so fast Zuko didn't have a chance to catch her. "It's still dangerous!" He ran after her, trying to avoid the struggling clumps of people. He caught up with her just before she reached Katara. She skidded to a stop, and Zuko felt like he was moving in slow motion. An injured firebender, clutching his seeping midsection, appeared from behind the tree, a war axe raised in his hand. His gazed was fixed on the subconscious Katara, hate gleaming in his eyes. Zuko opened his mouth to shout, extended his arm to do something, he didn't know what. Then the soldier was falling, knocked backwards by a stream of fire that shot straight towards his injured body, catapulting him to the ground. He didn't get up.

Feeling like he could move again, Zuko stepped up to stand next to Kaya. She was staring down at her smoking fist, the glow fading slowly from her eyes. She looked up at Zuko, those same eyes glistening, pleading him to tell her it was all right, that she didn't do anything wrong. For a moment, Zuko saw her as the frightened child she was, not the powerful incarnation he now knew she was.

He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, and she turned back to her mother. Crouching down, she laid her head in her mother's lap and closed her eyes. Zuko, having nothing better to do, turned so his back was facing the tree, and stood watch over the sleeping pair, waiting for the fighting to stop.

A gentle hand shook Zuko awake. It was dusk; he had slept through the cleanup of the former campsite. Blinking drowsily, he thanked the man that had woken him, and stretched his arms. Refolding them, he looked over at the slumbering woman and child next to him. Someone had removed the sword from Katara's grasp and placed instead a thick blanket over her and Kaya. Zuko smiled blearily: finally they were at peace.

Rowtag walked by, carrying a heap of bloody clothes. He hid a smile at the small group under the old oak tree.

"Best take care of them." He murmured softly to Zuko, who started at his words. "We've set up tents over there." He jerked his head over his shoulder. "Pick one for them, and then you."

Zuko nodded and moved to wake Kaya, only to find her already awake. Her large golden eyes stared at him, watching his stare back at her. She got up silently, pulling the blanket off and folding it. Zuko tried to shake Katara, but she only groaned and rolled over to avoid him. Shrugging, he picked her up in his arms and motioned to Kaya to follow him. She trotted along beside him as they made their way to the tents, rubbing sleep from her eyes. As they came in sight of them, Iroh bustled over.

"Kaya has to come with me." He said softly, taking her hand. "They want to count the children. I'll bring her to her mother's tent afterwards." Zuko looked at Kaya before nodding. She smiled wearily back at him as Iroh led her away. Then she stopped, whispered something to Iroh, and ran back. Zuko crouched down with Katara in his arms so he could hear her. But she didn't say anything, just kissed her mom softly on the cheek, then pressed her lips against his own cheek. Dumbfounded, he sat like a piece of wood as Kaya giggled at him and ran back to Iroh. As the two went on their way, Zuko shook his head and continued walking towards the tents. Directed by Rowtag's wife, he found an empty tent and lowered Katara onto the makeshift pallet. Starting to straighten, he felt a hand grasp his sleeve.

"Don't leave me…" the words slipped in a whisper from Katara's mouth, her barely opened eyes closing again, but her grip fastened tighter.

Zuko sank down, watching her face. She looked so tired, but so at rest.

"Okay." He breathed. She smiled slightly and released him. Zuko pulled the blanket over her, and lay down next to her, pillowing his arm under his head. Not even caring what his uncle would think when he brought Kaya, Zuko caught Katara's hand in his own and laid it between them. A small smirk on his lips, Zuko drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry it took so long L

A/N: sorry it took so long 

"No, I don't think it would look better like that, but maybe-" Iroh paused in his thought, interrupted by confusion.

"What Mushi?" Kaya asked, her small hand encased in his large one as they paced the aisles of tents.

"Where did she say your mother was?" Iroh asked distractedly.

"That one I think…the last of the last row?" Kaya's piping voice was bemused. "Should be that one."

"Wait here." Iroh left Kaya and silently slipped the tent flap open. He hurriedly closed it again. "Oh, um, er…do you have any friends you would like to spend the night with?" he asked, quickly catching Kaya's hand again and striding off.

"I suppose, but Mushi what-?"

"Your mother looked a little…sick, Kaya." Iroh explained. "It might be best that we let her sleep tonight.

"Okay." Kaya agreed amiably. "But I still think that if you just-"

"No, and I don't want to hear another word about it." Iroh scolded playfully. "And don't tell Rowtag either. I already had a lecture from him about…you know."

Kaya giggled.

Katara woke to a smooth pale chest. She lurched backwards then stopped herself. It was breathing evenly, peacefully. Her hand felt strange, and she looked down to find it entwined with Zuko's, his fingers woven with hers. She tensed, then calmed down. This was Zuko, she reminded herself. Not…anybody else. She stretched out a quivering finger, just to touch him, to see if he was real or would pop like a bubble at her touch. Her finger connected. It traced up the lines of his chest, over his swaying lungs, and onto his face. It peeled around the new skin of his left eye, feeling the healthy springiness and soft texture. She studied his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. She brushed her fingers down to his lips and held them there for a breath. Then he kissed them. She jerked her hand back, alarmed. Golden eyes stared into her own as he stretched out a hand to caress her hair. She leaned into his touch, relishing the contact. He watched as her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his hand on her head. He would never have to explain anything to her; she knew who he was, where he had been, what he had done. She knew what he was; he wouldn't have to keep his heritage a secret. She knew him. He knew her. There was no need for either of them to be afraid of the other anymore. Katara opened her eyes slowly, peering serenely at Zuko. He bent his face closer to hers and hesitatingly pressed his lips onto her waiting mouth. She pulled herself closer and buried her fingers in his hair.

Zuko lay awake as Katara slept, running his hand up and down her naked back. He had quickly discovered the deep burn scars she kept hidden under folds of clothing. Series of circles spread out in sunray lines, emanating from a single large circle in the direct center of her spine. The circles shrunk as they moved out along her back, though their depth intensified. Zuko had been furious: he recognized his father's pattern when he saw it. Too many servants at the palace bore the mark of his displeasure. But Katara…the thought made him seethe.

She stirred slightly under his ministrations and he stilled, not wanting her to wake up yet. She looked so peaceful, her hair spread out over her shoulders, her arms folded comfortably under her head. He lay down next to her, just watching her sleep, and draped his arm across her shoulders, tactfully avoiding the last of the circle-burns.

When Katara woke again, she stretched and yawned sleepily. She knew there was a dopey smile on her face, but she didn't care. She turned to shine her smile on Zuko, but he was gone. The smile quickly faded, replaced by a frown. What happened? She got dressed quickly, neglecting a couple of layers she might have put on the day before, but it was so hot! She emerged from the tent to find a bustling campsite. People scurried back and forth, carrying huge bundles in their arms. She spotted Kaya helping a friend move a large table deeper into the woods, but her eyes locked on Zuko standing a few yards away, talking soft and fast with Rowtag. Finally the other man nodded and clapped Zuko on the shoulder, then walked away hurriedly. Zuko turned to see Katara behind him. He strode towards her, his eyes locked on hers. She stood impassively, her whirring thoughts trying to decide whether she was angry or happy to see him. He came to a stop very close to her, and bent a little to whisper in her ear: "I wasn't sure if you would want anyone to see yet." She smiled smugly. So that was the reason. Looking around quickly, she placed a long kiss on his neck, just below his ear. "Thank you." She breathed. She pulled back to laugh at his stunned face and drag him, now grinning foolishly, off to breakfast. They sat close together, thighs just touching, but not close enough to arouse suspicion. Kaya soon joined them, wriggling her way between them to steal berries from Zuko's plate.

"Are you feeling better mommy?" Kaya asked, popping them in her mouth while Zuko protested the theft.

"What?" Katara asked, looking at her daughter but handing Zuko her berries.

"Mushi said that you were sick last night, and that's…that's why I couldn't sleep with you." Kaya answered, swallowing.

Zuko and Katara met each other's eyes. _Oh no_. If Iroh knew…it wouldn't be long.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better today Kaya." Katara grinned down at her. "Did you have a good night?"

"Oh yes. Mushi and I talked about a lot of things, and we decided that-"

"Now, you promised that you weren't going to talk about this anymore." Iroh's cheerful voice cut her off as he sat across the table at them, smiling slyly. "It's just too embarrassing for an old man like myself to be talking with a child about such…childish subjects."

"But Mushi!" Kaya whined. He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, huffed, and hopped off the bench to go play.

A/N: sorry it's so short, I'll try to write again soon when things calm down a little :D


End file.
